The Tenth Akastuki (Deidara x OC)
by ValkyriePhoenix-Love
Summary: Meet Demon or Akuma. An irregular Uzumaki who has many people after her powers. She never really fit into the village or with the other kids. She was teased and made fun of for her powers. So she left. Now she needs more help than ever. Not just from the panther she sealed inside, but from the Akastuki. Akuma may not know it yet, but she is destined to be… the tenth Akastuki.


**Prologue**

A small blur of black and red stumbled out of the woods, unceremoniously tumbling into the clearing. "Ouch, ow! Stop scratching me you stupid bushes!" A female voice yelled. The owner of the voice had chocolate skin and neck-length, spiky, brown hair. She was 5'4 with a black and red ninja outfit, black ninja shoes, red eyes and black nails. She was covered from head to toe in scratches, gashes, blood, and dirt. She weakly brushed some leaves off of herself and rearranged her blank headband.

Said person bolted upright and leaped to the far left. 'Dammit, so the creeps are back,' she thought to herself. "Ne, there you are Akuma. Your name really says it all, you really are a demon!" Laughed a cynical voice. Three ninja that appeared to be in their thirties landed in the clearing. "I told you to stay away from me!" Akuma hissed viciously. "I'm afraid we can't do that little monster," the first one growled out. "Then here's a little tip you should take into consideration," Akuma started. Her nails started growing into sharp claws, canines growing into fangs, eyes glowing and her pupils narrowing to slits as she got on all fours. "I am an Uzumaki. I have the dangerous ability to seal monsters, and I just so happen to like big cats!" She yelled charging at her opponents. She really didn't want to reveal her abilities to these creeps who wanted to sell her, but that just means she gets to silence them. Akuma smirked to herself at that though.

Akuma jumped at the dark haired one and feigned attacking from above by dropping at the last moment to trip him and his accomplice to the left. Akuma charged and ripped out the thirds throat before he could see her coming. Then she jumped on the stunned leader and did the same. Her head snapped into the direction of the weakest link, dodged his kunai, and tackled him to the ground.

Akuma leaned down to his ear and whispered to him, "Tell your boss, that the next time he sends someone after me, I will hunt him down and castrate him. Do you understand me?" She demanded. When he nodded she made a noise of satisfaction. "Good, now run along before I do the same to you!" She hissed, jumping off of him. He instantly scrambled up off the floor and ran off in the opposite direction.

She jumped into the trees and started moving as fast as she could to the west. She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew this place all to well. "Damn," Akuma hissed aloud, she was right next to Akastuki territory. She started to bound away, but her and the creeps' blood made her slip, along with her exhaustion, overuse of power, and trying to keep her demon-spirit sealed.

The breath was painfully knocked out of Akuma as she heavily collided with the ground. Her body was consumed by a large amount of red chakara. As she lost more blood and power, her chakra flared a brighter and brighter, letting every ninja in the area know she was there. "I knew it was dangerous to unleash my demon! BAKA!" She yelled, scaring off anything in the area with her outburst. Her pupils dilated as she lifted herself to four limbs. Cat ears and a long tail grew from her body. Akuma's canines grew longer and sharper, her nails grew thicker and sharper, her hair grew till it reacher her waist.

Her chakras colour turned onto a darker shade of red as she shrieked in pure agony. Akuma suddenly snapped into a more human position, but her back was bent too far backwards. You could hear the snap loud and clear. She howled, but it was double voiced. A mix between a human yell and a panthers roar. She collapsed into something soft and warm, catching a flash of gold before succumbing to the comforting darkness.

(Deidara's POV)

A blonde teenager sat on a cliff overlooking a small town and river. Sapphire blue eyes, Akastuki jacket. He tossed a white object off the cliff and walked away, moulding white clay into a bird before making it grow bigger. A loud boom was heard, the noise of explosion being challenged by the screams of the people. The blonde boarded the humongous clay bird and took off to the sky, but not before dropping one more bomb.

The blonde, known as Deidara, sighed in boredom, that mission being too easy a task for him. Deidara abruptly stopped when he felt a powerful, but weakened, chakra. He took to the sky in search of said chakra. He felt compelled to find this man this belonged to.

Deidara caught a small flash of red chakra peeking out of the trees in his territory. Well, Akastuki territory actually. He jumped off the clay bird and landed gracefully in the trees, catching the bird as it returned to its original size.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock at the scene displayed before his eyes. A short female was hunched over on the the forest floor with black cat ears and tail sprouting from her head and lower back. She was bleeding profusely and covered from head to toe in dirt and someone else's blood. His widened eyes narrowed to slits as he smirked and realised the Akastuki could use her.

Deidara covered his ears as an ear-splitting shriek came from the mysterious girl. Her back snapped up and curved back, it sounded like she snapped her spine. "What the hell, un?" He cocked his head to the side as a scream mixed with an animalistic roar came from the girl. He noticed the markings on her face, her fangs and her claws. Her chakra was absorbed back into her being and she collapsed. Deidara ran and caught her before she could facepalm the ground. "Dammit, what am I going to do with you, un?" He whispered. Surprised at his own actions, he nearly dropped her limp body. Deidara switched her to his right arm and took off. 'If she doesn't cooperate or isn't useful, we'll kill her,' he thought, frowning and picking up his speed to headquarters.


End file.
